Brother and Sister
by Beael
Summary: "Are you ready?" His voice was dark.  "Let's do this", she answered with a smirk and the two magicians in the black robes turned against the big castle.  One-shot on what should have been Harry's last year at Hogwarts. Dark.


Written for a soundtrack challenge at Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. I got _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Soundtrack 17 - The Maze_. If you want to it's a great song to listen to while reading - you can find it on Youtube.

The story plays during the dark year when the golden trio was hunting the horcruxes and Snape ruled Hogwarts. It might be a bit AU, but you never know.

**Warning: **This story is rated M to be on the safe side. I wouldn't suggest that anyone under the age of fourteen reads it, depending on how sensitive the reader is.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, neither the films nor that books.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" His voice was dark.<p>

"Let's do this", she answered with a smirk and the two magicians in the black robes and masks turned against the big castle.

The children sleeping inside of it wouldn't know what had hit them. Almost as quiet as the wind ruffling the leaves of the Forbidden Forest's trees the two hurried towards the black building with the few shining windows. Apparently a few people were still awake, though not for much longer. The woman wore an almost insane grin on her dark lips, the man's face was as cold as stone.

They had prepared this night for weeks; months, perhaps, and now the time was finally there and nothing would go wrong. No, they knew what they were doing. Not only had they prepared for a long time; they had worked together for as long as they could remember. The woman was short but fierce, her hair dark and her pale skin made her clear cheekbones stand out even more than they would have done had she been tanner. She would have been beautiful hadn't it been for the slightly crazy look in her eyes. He, on the other hand, was tall and handsome, wearing an expression cold as the autumn night.

"Sleep, little children, soon you will wake to you worst nightmare", she sang quietly in a voice that sent chill down the man's spine.

He might have looked the most dangerous but she was worse than he could ever be and they both knew it. There was something about him that was still human; she'd lost all traces of it many years ago and instead had that haunted look that you can see in ghosts.

The big door was open, much to their surprise. They had thought that the castle would've been better protected but it seemed to be their lucky night and the woman gave away a little squeal of delight. She had been looking forward for this for a very long time.

"Hello", she mumbled to the dark entrance hall, "prepare to die."

No one could hear her except for the man, but it didn't really matter. The safer they felt the more scared they'd be when they realizes that wasn't the case. Yes, revenge would be good. Not everyone would be punished that night, no; they would make it long and painful. Tonight only a few would feel their powerful wrath.

"Down the stairs", she whispered and he knew where she was heading.

Down stairs laid the kitchen, but also the dorms of the dumbest and most loyal children. Of course that's where they'd hit first. Strike where it hurts the most; a clever move that not everyone would dare go through.

They were moving faster now, running through the hallway that was lightened by only a few torches. She laughed; a mad laugh that was more of a cackling than the beautiful sound that it had once been. He allowed a small smile of victory get through his armor of strong steel. Tonight they would have victory.

As they came to the entrance she didn't bother giving it a password, instead she hit it with one silent curse and they were free to enter the big common room, decorated in black and yellow and very cozy except for the two dark people.

"Good evening", the woman said with her almost beautiful voice and a boy that had been sitting in an armchair by the fire turned around.

When he saw her he tried to scream in fear but found that she had made him unable to speak by another fast wave of her wand. Except for him the room was empty; not that it mattered. That only meant they'd get a chance at choosing.

"You'll pay", she whispered with a voice that was light despite the dark words that came from it. "_Crucio_!" she yelled and the boy writhed on the floor in his agony, unable to scream yet filled with a pain worse than the human body can normally take without passing out.

What for the boy felt like an eternity later she finally released him from the curse and he silently gasped for breath, closing his fists as pain wrecked through his body. Then she threw it on him again, and again, and again, until the only thing he felt was pain and a world filled with hate and fear.

"Leave him alone!"

The boy was too far gone to hear the scared voice of a girl that begged the crazy woman to leave her brother alone. Her hair was messy from sleeping and her eyes filled with desperate tears. When the woman didn't say anything the girl, no older than twelve or thirteen, sank down next to her older brother and the pain and agony she felt was almost worse than the one that had forced her brother into a world of his own where he could no longer be hurt.

"I see", laughed the woman almost merrily, "You shall go the same way as him, I think. _Crucio!_"

The girl tried desperately to fight it, but finally a cry of pain escaped her lips as she couldn't take the terrible agony anymore. Upstairs in the dorms children and teenagers awoke; unaware of the danger that threatened them so close to home.

The boy and his sister wasn't the first lost ones in that war, neither were they the last, but for the young people in the Hufflepuff-dormitories they would be the ones that stood out the most in their memory. When a few finally dared go down to their common room all traces of the man and the woman were long gone except for the brother and sister whom lay on a bloody carpet with eyes that stared but no longer saw.


End file.
